1. Field of the Invention
A large variety of pathogenic microorganisms, such as bacteria and protozoa, and causative agents in producing diseased states in man and animals.
Included in the list of causative agents are such organisms as Staphylococcus aureus, Salmonella typhosa, and Pasteurella multocida, the last being epidemiologically associated with pneumonia in sheep and cattle. Mycoplasma gallisepticum and other Mycoplasma cause respiratory problems in chickens and turkeys.
Although a number of antibiotics have been developed, some of which possess activity against one or more pathogenic organisms, there remains a need for more effective agents to combat the many diseases caused by these organisms in man and animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The A-33853 antibiotic belongs to a new class of antibiotics.